Silk and Lace
by hadleighstork
Summary: Jason stops by the lingerie shop where Brenda and Elizabeth work.


**Couple: **Brenda/Jason/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This was requested by Shellyme. I wanted to do something really different so I went AU. I usually don't do that because I'm not comfortable with it but today I just went with it. So it's all AU. Liz and Brenda are friends and work in a lingerie shop. That's all you need to know. I hope you enjoy!

**Silk and Lace (C)**

_The Hubba Hubba Lingerie Store……._

"Hello! Welcome to Love Stop." Elizabeth felt the edges of her mouth twitching a little as she managed yet another smile, but just barely. Eight hours of this, and she was just about ready to kill the next person to walk in the door. Correction, she was ready to kill the next fat middle-aged man to walk in the door and leer at her half-naked body.

They felt entitled of course, they always did. She was young, barely into her twenties, and apparently on display. They were old, male, rich and bored in their listless marriages. This apparently gave them all the cards, all the power, and all the right at the world to look at her as if she were on sale just like everything else in the store.

Given that she didn't particularly want to go to jail, the next best option to killing someone was to quit. Right now. Just take off the ridiculous feather boa, and throw it in her boss' throat.

Unfortunately, given that she didn't particularly want to starve to death either, the next best option was to smile and take it.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No... no, I think I'm okay." The newest disgusting middle aged man shivered a little and turned away, wandering into the racks of overpriced lingerie that he thought might revitalize a sex life that probably just experienced its most excitement in years. It was hard not to note the small bulge in his pants before he crawled away, and Elizabeth made a disgusted little noise in the back of her throat.

"Having fun today?" Brenda, the other Sales Associate on the floor this evening chuckled to herself a little. Unlike Elizabeth, she seemed to actually kind of get a thrill out of this. While Elizabeth chose the most conservative outfits she could, usually sticking to colored cotton bras and the few non-thongs they sold, Brenda was just the opposite. She flaunted lacey black hipsters that offered teasing almost-glimpses of her body and tiny bras which barely made it over her nipples by a photo finish.

"Always."

It was unfortunate that they shared the same name, if not the same spelling. Brenda tended to have the worse deal of it, since Elizabeth was usually the one getting yelled at, while Brenda was usually the one getting praise. Although their boss had eventually figured out who should usually be on the receiving end of what customer comment, Brenda still took some of Elizabeth's flack.

"Well that's good. Aren't you off soon?"

"Another hour."

"Lucky. I get to close..."

Despite not really having much in common with her fellow Associate, Elizabeth gave a sympathetic wince at the mention of it. While their required work attire might be inconvenient for normal things such as getting around the shop, it made it downright disgusting to clean up at the end of the night. More than once the girls had asked their boss about both the legality of their outfits and the possibility of changing to do the cleaning.

On both counts the answer was: sue me.

At just a little over minimum wage, lawyer's fees seemed like a steeper price to pay than a wedgie while closing.

"Hello! Welcome to Love Stop." Elizabeth, on door duty since she wasn't doing anything else right now, pasted on another smile. She barely even looked up at the recipient of the smile, instead suddenly becoming interested in readjusting a bra display.

"Hello."

Elizabeth stopped midway through what looked like a complicated bit of mannequin fondling. Hello? The demographic of clients at this particular store very rarely had 'hello' in their vocabulary. Still, the script must be stuck to.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Why yes, yes you can."

For a long moment, Elizabeth didn't know what to say. No one ever agreed to be helped, it simply wasn't the type of person who came here. They wandered in, ogled the girls for a while, bought something and left. They didn't stop and chat, and they certainly didn't ask for help. Elizabeth thought that maybe the employee handbook covered this particular situation, but it had been a long time since she skimmed far enough through it to look like she knew what she was doing.

"Oh... um... okay." Cranking the smile up a notch, she turned back around and was once again surprised. Instead of the usual middle aged businessman with a bulging crotch, she was faced with an actually handsome young man, barely making it to the middle of his twenties.

It was then that the rest of his conversation so far came back, and she had to suppress a little flutter beneath her as-modest-as-possible bra. His voice was soft and smooth, like the rest of him. It carried with it a kind of understated sophistication that was very much missing these days, and the rest of him lived up to this. Clean shaven and with a face that could break hearts, he wore a lopsided little smile that said he knew exactly how surprised she was by both his appearance and his manners.

She found herself blushing a little, wishing for once that she had something a little sexier on. Here he was, in jeans, tight-fitting shirt and a leather jacket yet he exuded more attraction that she did. Despite the lingerie, the boa, and a tauntingly slinky body, she just couldn't match the special something that radiated off him in waves. She felt uncomfortable and overdressed, while he looked graceful and naked.

"So...?" He was even cute when he raised his eyebrow, a gesture that she usually hated. When he did it, his finely groomed brow creeping up by slow inches while a knowing smile tugged at the edges of his lips, it didn't feel quite as grating.

"Oh right!" Then Elizabeth realized she was staring, possibly gaping, and she stepped away from the bra display. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Jason."

"Well, Jason, what were you looking for?"

"Well, I'm thinking about getting my girlfriend Sam a little something special..."

Shit. He had a girlfriend. Elizabeth kept thinking about to fight the slow heat that his gaze, which never broke from her eyes, was stoking between her legs. It didn't help.

"Oh... well that's good. What... what are you looking for?" Had she said that already? "I mean, umm, what kind of outfit?"

"Outfit?"

"Well, yes, uhh..."

"Honey?" Brenda's voice, sleek and low, whispered into Elizabeth's ear and helped to bring a little normality to her mind. "Pick your jaw off the ground." Elizabeth didn't know where Brenda had come from, but felt it when the heat of the other woman's body disappeared.

"Are you looking for something like a corset and teddy, or more like a bra and panties?"

"Probably the latter..." Jason shrugged, and Elizabeth found her nostrils flaring to catch his scent. She tried to hide it, but she swooned a little as the smell of leather and arctic freshness tingled her senses.

"Okay. Umm... what's her size?"

"Oh. You know, I'm not sure."

"Oh..." Elizabeth wished she could feel her feet, because then she would be able to feel the floor beneath them, but somehow both escaped from her. She didn't know what the employee handbook said about this, but she knew what she desperately wanted to do. "Wellll... how does she compare to... ahem... compare to..."

"Compare to?" The eyebrow again, and it helped to ground Elizabeth a little. It was cute the first time, but now her natural hatred of the gesture cleared some of the haze that had been gathering in her mind. Not enough, though, because she followed through on what she'd been trying to say.

"Compare to me?" She felt a blush rushing across her otherwise creamy skin, and tried to distract him from it by cupping her breasts and lifting them up a little for him to see.

"Ah... well, umm... let's see..." Jason winked at her and let his gaze follow the red heat of her blush down the length of her throat and to the display of cleavage she was thrusting towards him.

Normally in this situation she would have felt one of two things: inadequate or angry. Inadequate because she knew she would never measure up to someone who was a true knockout, like Brenda, or angry because she would have hated such scrutiny.

Somehow, under the liquid warmth of his eyes and the calm appraisal of his stare, she just felt desired, and that heat between her legs threatened to grow. His stare lasted for a long time, his head tilting this way and that as he examined every curve and nuance of her breasts, but it seemed like only seconds. Elizabeth irrationally wished he would keep looking, and maybe use a little more tactile method of discovering what he was after, but at the same time felt foolish for being so forward.

"You know, I think she's about your size!" Finally he looked back up at her, his smile the perfect image of blandness, as if she'd been showing him shoe sizes. Still, there seemed to be a hint, a sparkle, behind his eyes that suggested maybe he'd enjoyed that more than he was letting on.

"Oh. Well good." Now silly overrode desired, and Elizabeth pulled her hands away. "What about... umm... panties?"

"Uhhh..." He thought about it for a second, then shrugged again. The simple motion made the leather of his coat make a little crinkling noise, and that wonderful smell wafted off of his body again. "I'm not sure."

"Ah... well let's try this again." She thrust her hips out a little at him, and like the bra found herself wishing she were wearing something sexier. Somehow cotton panties, conservative enough that they covered almost her entire butt and definitely gave no hints in the front, seemed inadequate when faced with this man.

When she knew he was looking, which took a while because his gaze once again tracked down her form with agonizing slowness, Elizabeth slowly turned. As she did she attempted to keep her hips and thighs as on-display as possible, twisting and curving herself so he had the best view of her body.

When she had her back, and her ass, to him, she felt a sudden warmth settle against her hips. She gasped, realizing those were his hands touching her skin. She hadn't heard him come closer, but now his mouth was just beside her ear and the sensuous heat of his breath was whispering across the delicate skin.

"I'm sorry, but in this area I'm more used to... umm... touch." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. "Can I... can I?"

"Can you?" Elizabeth felt puzzled, the feeling of his body right next to hers causing her brain to slowly shut off, but then realized what he was talking about. Touching her! "Oh... umm... umm..." She wanted it, but not here at the entrance of the store. "Hang on, follow me."

She smiled back at him, and grudgingly disentangled herself from his grip. Then she set off past the bra display, poking at the racks and trying to distract from the more interesting subject at hand while they found a more private corner.

"What color does she like best?"

"Ummm... black."

Elizabeth smiled, that was the color she felt best complimented her own skin.

"I'll grab some things, then. What were you looking for?"

"I'm not really sure... any suggestions?"

She nodded and grabbed a few styles in black that she thought were particularly sexy. Although she didn't like the idea of someone else flaunting these bras in front of him, she secretly wished he would want her to model them.

Finally they made it to the corner where the fitting rooms were. Since the majority of the clientele wasn't buying for themselves, this was probably the least frequented section of the store.

"So... about the panty size?" She tried to keep a professional air, but couldn't quite help letting the pink tip of her tongue show between her lips.

"Right... umm... here..."

His hands were soft and gentle, but not unsure. She almost wished her were clumsy, or squeezed her too hard, but his fingers glided across the curves of her hips and along the thin material of her underwear with an almost practiced ease. She had to bite her lip to keep from making any noises that might be interpreted as sexual, even as his fingertips pressed ever so sensually against her firm ass.

As he felt her, he slowly drifted closer, close enough that the earthy scent of his body was the only thing she was aware of. His toned chest muscles were mere inches from her nearly bare chest, and his smooth chin brushed against her ear lobe with just enough force to make her quiver.

After what felt like years, years that she would have gladly repeated, he backed off with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, you have very nice curves, but it's not... quite right."

Elizabeth felt a moment of disappointment, but it was quickly replaced with a naughty thought. Trying not to explore the impulse too deeply, she raised her voice a little to reach across the store.

"Hey Brenda?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth?

"Can you... can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure!" Brenda's footsteps, amplified by the high heels she wore, echoed through the store as she came over to where Elizabeth and Jason were waiting. "What's up? Ooooh..."

Brenda's face lit up as she saw the man, and Elizabeth could see the other woman's body language change as she was immediately affected by the same thing Elizabeth felt. Her entire body relaxed, slinking forward a little as she subtly attempted to show herself off. Elizabeth couldn't blame her, the other associate had a lot to show off. While Elizabeth was what you might call beautiful, well-formed but a bit distant, Brenda was hot. Her body curved and swished and dived in all the right places, making most men think naughty things when she was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, let alone slinky lingerie.

"Well, Jason here is looking for some panties for his girlfriend." Elizabeth tried to keep as much bitterness as she could out of her voice, but it was hard. "I'm not right, but he can't... umm... can't tell by sight."

"Oh? Oh!" Brenda grinned and took another step forward. Elizabeth wasn't sure if this had been such a good plan, now that his attention was all on the other woman, but it wasn't as if this were going anywhere anyway. "Well let me help with that."

"Alright." Jason's smile was disarming, bland and completely at odds with the way Elizabeth remembered his hands. Now, watching as he ran his fingers over Brenda's body, she felt the familiar heat creeping up between her legs. She imagined his touch against her skin, imagined what it might feel like for his hands to be on the other side of sheer gauze, like they were against Brenda. She also wondered what it would be like if, like Brenda, she had only been wearing a thong... to feel his fingers cupping the curves of her ass, squeezing and leaving warmth behind their passage.

"So...?" Brenda licked her lips, casting him a look over one shoulder that was somewhere between professional and smoldering.

"I think it's right."

"Excellent!" Brenda grinned and extricated herself from his grip, obviously a little disappointed to be doing so, but also realizing they were somewhat in public. "So... what kind of underwear do you want?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I was... I was hoping that, you know, since you two fit..."

Everyone knew what he was going to say, and that he was bold enough to say it, but also had enough courtesy and propriety to give them a way out of it if they wanted.

"We'll model for you!" Brenda grinned and ran off, looking for some panties she could show him.

"Elizabeth?" He looked back at Elizabeth, and she felt like she was melting. His face was full of calm reassurance, telling her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want, but oh god did she ever want to do anything he asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good!" He grinned and plopped himself into the big comfy chair that seemed to be in front of every dressing room.

Elizabeth felt irrationally like joining him. It would be easy to just crawl into his lap, to feel his body against her, his arms as they encircled her and held her close... maybe too easy. He had a girlfriend, after all, and she was no home wrecker.

"Hey Elizabeth, you joining us?" Brenda was back, holding a small pile of panties and a ridiculous grin.

"Sure am."

"Good... come on in." With a saucy little wink, Brenda dragged Elizabeth into one of the dressing rooms and firmly closed the door behind them. "He's cute, hey?"

"Oh, umm, I hadn't noticed..."

Although they were hardly used, the dressing rooms were spacious and accommodated both girls easily as they changed. Elizabeth decided to start first with a lace bra that had little flowers over her nipples. It showed off the luscious curves of her breasts while still, barely, hiding her nipples.

"Of course not..." Brenda, apparently deciding that the crotchless panties she'd picked out were not an appropriate first choice, put on a black thong that was, essentially, two thin ropes of velvet connected to each other. It conveniently disappeared between the admittedly delectable curves of her ass, and barely covered her pussy.

"Look, he's... you know... taken."

"Uh huh. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy him looking." Brenda winked and pushed open the door, presenting the two of them to the customer.

He smiled encouragingly at them, then brought that heat-inducing stare down to the articles they'd chosen. He looked for a long time, long enough that Elizabeth was starting to feel a little breathless, before shaking his head a little.

Elizabeth felt a disappointed pout starting when he looked back up at them and smiled charmingly.

"Ummm... I don't mean to, you know, impose... but... you don't really match."

"Match?" Now Elizabeth was just confused.

"Ya, I mean, your bra and panties don't... match."

"Oh."

"It might be better if..."

"We took the wrong-size article off!" Brenda grinned and rushed forward, grabbing Jason's arm. He smiled back and let himself be pulled into the dressing room with her.

Elizabeth, shocked and a bit hesitant, found herself grabbed by Brenda as well.

"Come on, girl, it will be fun!" Brenda didn't give the other Associate much of a choice, either, pulling all three of them into the dressing room and promptly locking it behind them.

"So..." He did his best to look sheepish, but Elizabeth was starting to get a suspicion that maybe this wasn't as spontaneous as it seemed. Still, he was here, his tempting body only inches from hers, and this was about as good as it could get between them.

"Hmm..." Brenda made an amateurish effort at getting her bra off with her back to him, then shot a glance over her shoulder. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Looking helpful and innocent, he raised his oh-so-soft fingers to touch the clasp on Brenda's back.

Both of the Sales Associates let out little moans of pleasure, Brenda as he caressed her skin and skillfully undid her bra, Elizabeth as she wished she'd thought of that first. His back was to Elizabeth, but she could still feel his warmth as he helped Brenda the rest of the way out of her garment. Elizabeth could only watch in half-jealous silence as his hands slid around the other woman's chest and brushed across her breasts.

Brenda's head fell back, and her mouth opened a little, as expert fingers guided the filmy material of her bra off, brushing ever-so-slightly against the sensitive tips of her nipples. Elizabeth saw said nipples harden in response, standing in perfect attention to his ministrations.

"I hope this isn't..." He started to speak, but Brenda's finger on his lips cut him off.

"Shh... I know perfectly well what you're up to, and I endorse it."

"Hmmm..."

When Brenda stood half naked, her tan body glimmering in the light with a thin sheen of sweat, Jason's gaze tracked around to Elizabeth. All of the innocence was gone, and there was only heat there. Elizabeth felt his desire like a blow, stumbling against his strong back as her knees threatened to give out completely. She could barely form the words:

"Me next."

He nodded, and Elizabeth was engrossed in the feel of fingers hitching themselves under her waistband. She felt a moan pass her throat as cotton slipped down her legs, and knuckles gently trailed across her clit and pussy. He was so smooth that she didn't notice when he was on his knees in front of her, until smooth lips touched the skin of her inner thigh.

Elizabeth nearly fell this time, strong hands on her hips the only thing that held her up, and found her head between Brenda's breasts. The other woman was breathing heavily as well, watching as Jason brought his tongue painfully slowly against the quivering pearl of Elizabeth's clit.

"He's good..." Brenda whispered this into Elizabeth's ear. "I think... I need someone to touch me too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't know how, but she found her mouth on the other woman's breast, her lips making concentric circles against soft flesh. So engrossed was she in the feeling of the man's incredible tongue exploring her, she needed the distraction almost as much as Brenda needed the stimulation. Without it, she thought that she would climax too soon and ruin the slow, sensuous feel of his mouth.

Brenda, for her part, groaned in pleasure when Elizabeth's path finally reached nipple. Elizabeth felt the other woman's body tauten as she kneaded the soft flesh with her lips and tongue. Feeling lopsided, Elizabeth brought her hand up and massaged Brenda's other breast, running her thumb across the other woman's nipple and reveling in the feel of her skin.

Then tongue penetrated her, and Elizabeth wasn't aware of anything else. While the man's nose rested sensuously against her clit and his tongue probed inside her, she gasped and cried out in pleasure, trying to be quiet in case anyone was listening but not really caring.

It seemed to go on forever, that incredible licking, yet was over too quickly. Elizabeth ended up collapsing onto the floor, her body trembling in the aftermath of such an incredible orgasm, while she watched Brenda reach her hands into Jason's jeans.

There was a zipping as his fly was undone, and then his long member appeared in Brenda's hand. She stroked it for a moment, but was obviously too excited by the thought of having it inside her.

Brenda pushed the material of her thong to one side, pushed the man to a sitting position, and promptly sat in his lap. Elizabeth felt herself writhing in pleasure at the thought of his cock sliding inside her, but knew that right now she couldn't take that much pleasure.

Brenda, on the other hand, rode him hungrily. Her sleek body pumped up and down his member, her breasts sliding across the material of his shirt and her ass making slapping noises each time it hit his legs.

Elizabeth, unbidden, touched herself while she watched. Somehow she felt she was getting the better deal here, because Jason's eyes were on her the entire time. Even as his hands helped Brenda gain speed and rhythm, his gaze was only for the motion of Elizabeth's fingers as they slid into her pussy and probed the same areas his tongue had previously explored. She imagined she could feel his saliva mingling with her own release, and imagined that the sight of her pleasuring herself was what kept him rock hard inside of Brenda.

All good things must end, though, and with three explosive gasps, all of them came at once. Brenda twitched as she drove herself down onto him one last time, her entire body lost in the throes of ecstacy. Elizabeth bucked her hips forward, grinding her clit against her palm as she once again came, and Jason stiffened as he spent himself inside Brenda.

Afterward, Brenda collapsed to the floor with Elizabeth and the two of them watched in contented silence as she stuffed his now shiny-slick penis into his pants.

"Ladies... it's been wonderful." His smile was all pleasure and contentment, and the two of them didn't blame him for getting ready to leave now.

With sanity returning, Elizabeth only had one question.

"What... will you tell your girlfriend?" She didn't like the idea of an irate woman bursting into the store yelling, any more than she liked the idea of him going back to another woman.

"What girlfriend?" He winked, leaving the dressing room before either Sales Associate could figure out a response to that.

**The End. **


End file.
